A Pet of Cybertron
by Nightbird1001
Summary: TO BE REWITTEN! One human on deathrow and Earth receives metals that are not of high value on Cybertron but scarce on Earth This is about a girl that was sent to Cybertron as a pet at 10 years old and has been there for 5 years Story is almost completely OC and usual characters will be used to advance story only and are not main No war TO BE REWRITTEN!


Chapter: 1

IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ ALL BEFORE PRECEDING! This is an extremely OC story and will not focus on the main characters of the Transformers universe (Optimus, Ironhide, Ratchet, Sideswipe, etc.) though they may come in as extras in some scenes for the development of the story. This is a Cybertron with no current war and high connections to earth for trade in human pets. The people the human government sends to Cybertron as pets are on death-row. Instead of being killed they are sent to Cybertron for the rest of their life, never to return to earth.  
In this story my main OC, Nightbird, is a human girl sent to Cybertron for a heinous crime she didn't commit. On earth she was an orphan who was in the foster system from 1 year to 9 years old. At 9 her foster family falsely accused her of killing another older and pregnant foster in a manner befitting a serial torturer and killer. The foster parents were druggies and one of their foster kids was their dealer he was almost out of the system at 17 years old and in-order to protect his lucrative business he killed his 16 year old fellow foster. He and the foster parents concocted a story that convinced the jury that Nisha (Nightbird's name before coming to Cybertron and being named by her new owner) was guilty by causing injuries to themselves and doing everything in their power to get rid of the evidence that could lead to them. They knew the judge very well (corrupt judge was the father of the late 16 year old's baby and was a druggie too). The judge used a jury that could be bribed with free whatever they wanted. The trial took one full year and by the time she was 10 it was decided that she would go on death-row (It is speculated that they may or may not have been on something when it was time to sentence her) and, what no jury or judge will ever know anywhere, be sent to Cybertron to be a pet.  
5 years have passed since Nisha (now Nightbird) has come to Cybertron and she has adapted to her new environment. She has learned to speak almost perfect Cybertronian (except for a few audio words and reading Cybertronian numbers and letters). Her owner is one of the nicer ones and treats her more as a pet/friend instead of just a pet (meaning he allows her to talk back with-out fear of consequences, and have free reign when the situation is right). THANK YOU FOR READING! BECAUSE IF YOU SKIMMED THOUGH AND/OR DIDN'T READ THE ABOVE SOME OF THE STUFF IN THE STORY ISN'T GOING TO MAKE SENSE!

"But Quickdraw. I don't need a vaccination. You said it yourself "Cybertron is a sterile place for humans" so I have nothing to worry about." I whined trying to get out of my annual shots required by Cybertronian law for all humans to have.

"Yes I did say that but in the six years humans have been pets with this system of yearly shots there have only been three major illnesses that have swept the pet population. And that was because somebot somewhere didn't get their human in for shots. So no matter how much you whine, complain, or beg not to get the shots they are essential to your survival." Quickdraw said matter o' factly

"I do not ever beg!" I said not denying anything else.

"Oh really now let me think… oh yes what about that time you begged me to get you something special to eat."

"I wasn't begging. I was merely making it obvious that that I wanted something other than the same old processed rabbit pellets since you are so bad at taking hints."

"Processed what pellets?"

"Rabbit pellets, food for animals people keep on earth for meat, pelts, and, believe it or not, pets!" Quickdraw looked thoughtful for a moment then asked

"What's a pelt?" I sighed

"A pelt is animal skin that is taken off the animal after it is killed for its meat." Quickdraw knew what meat was but wasn't up on his exact definitions as to the fact that there were some inedible parts of the animal.

Our conversation stopped and we were both silent when he walked into the veterinarian's office. Today was human vaccination day all over Cybertron and the place was packed full of Cybertronians waiting with their human pets for the vet to be ready. The way this thing worked was every half hour all the humans that were registered would be taken as a group and given their vaccinations individually in the back instead of having appointments. If there were other concerns with the human other than they needed their shots or they were allergic to the shots their owners would be called into a different room.

"Your female is number seventy-eight. Here is a number for you and put this second one on you pet." the golden femme receptionist said, handing Quickdraw two numbered objects. He put the first one in his subspace then snapped the second one on my ankle. The marker on my leg had a Cybertronian number on it and a slight glow. I hated the marker, every single solitary time I have had that thing on it has caused bruising that is tender for days after. It's not like Quickdraw liked the thing either I don't even wear a collar like most of the rest of the human population does, so a marker that caused injury defiantly wasn't on his list of wants, but my veterinarian's office requires it for all humans.

It was only a few moments before an announcement came over the intercom system "The vet is ready to see your pets now. Numbers forty-five though fifty-two please go to the left examination room. Numbers fifty-three though eighty-one please go to the right and middle examination rooms. Male humans go to the middle room. Female humans go to the right room. Please use the compartments in the drop-off box even if you own two or more humans and do not mix your human with someone-else's. Thank you." A line formed at the appointed cages. Once Quickdraw got to the female box he put me in my own compartment and left to talk to some of the other owners.

A vet's assistant came, picked-up my and the other females box, and carried us into the examination room. The vet started right away by scanning the entire box to find the first female in the group. Whilst I was waiting for my turn I started messing around with my marker trying to see (like the years before)if there was in-fact a place where it was less painful or at least not cause as much bruising. I soon realized there was something different this year that was not here last year instead of returning the others to their compartment the vet was attaching them to the wall by their collar by number order (number order is a very normal practice for these shots but using the collars was not). Once he got to me he picked me up and did a quick visual examination. Upon noticing I had no collar he asked "Where is you collar?"

"I don't ever wear one, Sir" I answered him quickly (pets aren't supposed to talk more than they have to).

"Why not?"

"My owner chose to wait till I was an adult, Sir."

"How many years has it been since you wore a collar?" I could tell that he was getting ready to have a collar put on me but needed to know how long it had been so he knew what kind I needed.

"It's been four years, Sir."

"Why did your owner decide not to have you wear a collar?"

"I was highly stressed and was not used to Cybertron's collar materials so it caused swelling, Sir. He brought me here and was told to leave it off for a while, Sir. It was also suggested to him to leave it off until it was required for me to have it, Sir." (18 is the age where a human is required to have collar)

He then turned to his assistant and ordered "Get me collar five." She got it and handed it to him. Oh how I did not want that thing put on me but if I refused Quickdraw could be fined quite a bit for not having his 'pet trained properly' (if a human is not taught to speak only when spoken and to be respectful at all times the owner may have to pay up to one-thousand credits [*1000{this * is the Cybertronian symbol for credits}]). It was put on and I was put on a line attached to the wall along with the rest of the adult women. The vet had started going a little faster after having wasted his valuable time on me. Once all the adults had been removed from the box and clipped to the wall he started giving shots to each one then placing them in the communal box next to him. It was painfully obvious which women were new to Cybertron because they would jump about twenty feet in the air every time the mech or femme even gave them a sideways glance. Those of us who had been here a while knew to be very quiet and still because we didn't want to make the vet or their assistants irritated in any way; even though they were specifically trained to treat humans they were defiantly not the most gentile. The woman beside me was fidgeting with her brand-new collar obviously not used to it and obviously had not been here long. She stopped messing with her collar to look at me and asked in English

"Why are we all here?!" I thought for a couple seconds, worried that this vet (they all have different standards on whether or not humans should talk to each other during communal examinations), would get me in trouble if I answered her. The assistant seemed a slight bit irritated at the female beside me but the vet seemed not to care so I went ahead and answered back to her in now thickly accented English (after learning Cybertronian all humans develop a hard to understand accent when they speak English and when a human learns Cybertronian at first they have an human accent to their owners)

"It's time for our annual shots" I looked at the mech and femme to make sure I wasn't going to get yelled at. They were preoccupied with a woman that refused to stay still so I continued "If you are quiet and still the shot won't hurt as bad." She thought for a moment most likely trying to decipher the words behind my accent

"As bad?" she asked

"They don't care if it hurts or not they just want to get it done and over with so they can move on to the next set of numbers."

"Numbers?"

"To them we're only a number. Now be quiet if we talk for too long we will get in trouble." She looked like she wanted to ask another question but decided to follow my lead and be silent when she saw the assistant glaring at the two of us. My turn came quickly, the assistant grabbed me roughly, unclipped me from the wall and dropped me on the table from a height that I had to brace myself by rolling once I hit the table-top in order not to break something in my legs. The vet said nothing about her handling of me as he picked me up and placed me on a Cybertronic ounce weighing scale. Once it was finished he typed my weight into my file, removed me from the scale then ordered his assistant

"Get me seventy-eight's vaccine." She obliged quickly filling the highly modified syringe with a minute amount of liquid and handing it to her superior. I allowed him to manipulate my arm into the position he wanted, which was painful for me, and closed my eyes as he injected the needle into my arm.

Something was very wrong. I knew it as soon as he took the needle out. I didn't feel very good and my head was pounding. I evidently looked as bad as I felt because all the adult women had taken a keen interest in me, as I was the only one not an adult and most of them either knew it or had a pretty got idea that I wasn't yet an adult. The assistant picked me up and reattached my collar to the wall. I tried to stay standing but it was getting harder as the pain on my head started getting worse. It only took me falling to my knees and holding my head in pain for the women to off on the mech and femme, the ones that could, started yelling in Cybertronian for the vets to do something. The two Cybertronians seemed in-differed and quietly conversed with each other while slowly reviewing the steps they had taken with me, ignoring the adult females completely. The woman that was next to me (one that spoke Cybertronian, not the one that was new to Cybertron) asked

"What is your master's name?" By this time the pain was almost unbearable and I couldn't seem to say anything. I felt as if my mouth was full of cotton balls. She tried again this time yelling to signify the importance of knowing my owner's name "What is your master's name!"

"Qui… Quick… Quickdraw…" I couldn't hardly make sense of anything the pain in my head wasn't only increasing it was spreading to other parts of my body I felt like throwing up but I couldn't because my throat was constricting so much so that I was starting to have to have to gasp for air and my chest hurt so bad.

At this point the vet and his assistant where a little worried but not enough to just start actually doing something except for looking a little quicker through their files. The two sure as heck did notice though when the women started yelling for Quickdraw, they abandoned their file search and started trying to make the females be quiet but were failing miserably. Even the women that didn't know Cybertronian realized that there was something about that word that was important and joined with the rest of the women who had created a rhythmic pattern so that the full name could be heard and not lost in a mix of voices. The walls were supposed to be sound proof but with the level at which they were yelling so loud (mother bear) most if not all of them would probably lose their voices for a while. They stopped abruptly when the door was came open and Quickdraw, another vet, and couple assistants entered the room. By this time my vision had started going blurry, the pain had reached an unimaginable point and it was all I could do to keep from screaming. Quickdraw quickly figured out the new setup and rushed over to the wall, shoving the vet and assistant out of the way. He touched me and I moved away from the pain the touch caused. That one movement was the last straw my body could take, my vision went dark and I went into black nothingness.

"Why does this not seem like the end of the story? Why does it seem like a cliffhanger? Why does it seem like I will be doing another Chapter very soon? And why does it seem like this is a dark start for a story? Because, in the order of which they came: It is not the end. It is a cliffhanger. I will start the next chapter as soon as this one is posted. And yes it is a very dark start to one of my stories. Any other questions… nope, good have a nice wait-time and pretty please with energon treats on top let me know if there is something I need to fix and if something doesn't make sense, it's awful hard to proof read your own story and find all the problems.


End file.
